Ameonna and Icepants
by Avengenerd
Summary: 7 Days. 1 Week. Gruvia Week 2015. All Prompts set in modern!Au. Gruvia with a side dish of Nalu and Gale
1. Hair, Anons and Tumblr Crushes

_**Hair, Anons and Tumblr Crushes**_

**Gruvia Week Day One: Hair**

**Warning: AU  
Dedication: iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
Word Count: 1448**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It had been a long day at school. Even though it would give her the possibility of a new life, Juvia felt the workload Phantom University forced on her and her friends was inhuman.

For the next day she would have to read four long essays, write another one and do the writing exercises she got. She knew she should have gone to a different university. Maybe she could exchange to Fairy University next term.

She shook her head and opened her laptop. Before she started her homework she could procrastinate a bit and keep her blog updated. Like everyday she made a quick selfie and posted on her tumblr. She reblogged a funny post, answered an ask by her tumblr friend Lucy, who she knew was at Fairy University, and put some posts in her queue.

Then she closed her laptop to start her homework, but not before making lunch and letting out her roomie's cat Lily. Her roommate Gajeel and she had been good friends in high school, but ever since they had started living together they had grown closer. She was happy to have him in her life.

She pulled out her tablet and opened the file the first essay was on. She read it thoroughly and made notes, in case she needed any of the information for her paper at the end of term. Then she proceeded to do the same for the other three essays and when she looked at the time she saw it was already 6 pm. The essay she would have to write was short, only four pages, so she could write it in one or two hours.

She proceeded to do the writing exercise and after she had finished that decided to have a short dinner and check up on her tumblr.

She opened her blog to find a message in her ask box. She always was overjoyed when one of her 109 followers, or some one else left something for her in her ask box.

But first she looked at the notifications she got while she did her homework. Lucy had liked and reblogged her photo, leaving a rather long monologue in the tags. She shook her head, that was usual Lucy. Some of her other followers also reblogged it, along with her ex-boyfriend who sometimes bothered her on tumblr. She deleted most of his messages right away.

Shortly after Lucy had reblogged her selfie, the ask must have been sent, at least according to the timeline. She thought a moment, but the name 'icepants' meant nothing to her.

Before checking out this person's blog she decided to look at the message.

The message read "Wow you're hair's really beautiful.", she blushed since she was not accustomed to compliments and decided to answer publicly.

"Ahaha not really. Had a bit of a bad hair day. But thanks anyway." she added a reaction gif of a shy animal, tagged it and pushed the send button.

Then she decided to take a look at his blog. It was interesting. He seemed to like the same music as her, at least according to the music he reblogged. Imagine Dragons and Mumford and Sons. She loved those two bands with a bright passion.

He also seemed to enjoy similar shows than she did, namely detective series. Also their taste in films was the same. And he seemed to be a diehard Digimon Adventures fan. Like her.

To find out who this stranger, leaving her such a nice ask was, she decided to click first on the 'About me' link in his description.

He was an English student, like her. He was 22, so a bit older than her. He lived in Magnolia, which was not far away from Oak Town, where she lived. She saw Lucy in the section 'real life idiots'. He must be one of her friends.

Then she decided to click on the 'face tag' link. And was blown away.

He was gorgeous. He could be a model for all she knew. His black hair seemed unruly and on one picture he shoved it back with his hand and showed an annoyed expression. His eyes were storm grey and they looked so deep, she wanted to drown in them. He had a few scars in his face, maybe from skating accidents, because he had several pictures of him doing a skate-board trick.

If it was possible to fall in love over a photo, it had just happened to her.

To prevent that she would not be able to finish her homework she quickly closed the page and without further ado began writing.

It took her longer than usual, her mind wandered off to the handsome blogger rather often and her fingers itched to open her browser and go on tumblr. But no, she had self-discipline, she told herself. So she finished the essay and sent it to her instructor right away.

She stood up from her place at the desk and stretched. It was 10 pm. She would not have the time to go for a quick jog, since it already was dark. So she decided to see if Gajeel had returned from his classes and his sports course afterwards.

Juvia would have never thought she would have been able to get Gajeel to a Zumba course, but now he went there more often than she did.

The reason was probably the instructor. A small girl that went to Fairy University with short blue hair. Gajeel had seemed to taken a liking to her and Juvia though it was amusing to see and hear how he tried to ask her out.

Since he had not returned yet, and had not written her a message either, she hoped that he finally had achieved his aim of asking the short girl out.

She smiled, put some cat food into Lily's bowl and let the cat in again. She petted him until he proceeded to eat and she returned to her laptop. When she opened tumblr and found a message waiting in her ask box her heart sped up. Could it be?

Indeed the handsome blogger had left her another message and she squealed. Then, after calming herself, she read it.

"Damn. Not only was that supposed to be on anon, it's your and not *you're. How embarrassing. Hi I'm Gray, by the way."

She was incredibly happy about that message and immediately made a screenshot. She decided to answer him privately this time.

"Hahaha don't worry that happens. Your comment really made me happy and made my day. I'm Juvia by the way.", she sent the message away and took another look at the notifications. Her heart almost stopped when she saw what Lucy had added to the reblog.

"oii flame-brain", she had tagged her crush Natsu, who was, incidentally, Gajeel's cousin "he finally wrote her a message!", tagged with things like 'finally' 'about time'. Natsu had also reblogged and added

"How long had he wanted to contact her now? He finally had the guts to. Oh and btw icepants, it's your not you're." followed by Gray adding

"Shut up you idiot... you two realize that she can read this."

Juvia did not know what to respond. This man had wanted to message her. This gorgeous man wrote her wonderful asks and wanted message her, for a long time. What did this mean?

She checked her inbox. As if he knew what she was looking for, another message was waiting for her.

"You probably have read Natsu and Lucy's comments. They're idiots... but, and I know you don't usually do that, but could I have your number? I want to call you and invite you somewhere."

Juvia was overwhelmed by happiness. He was right she usually did not hand out her number. But Lucy had her number, too and if that man was a friend of Lucy's, then it would be okay.

Hastily she wrote her number and posted a text saying "That feeling when a hot boy asks for your number."

One minute later he had followed her, two minutes later she had followed back. Three minutes later he had reblogged her post and had added "That feeling when a hot girl with wonderful hair, even on a bad hair day, gives you her number.".

Four minutes later he called her. Five minutes later they agreed on a date.

Three hours later, both decided to go to bed, since they had classes the next morning.

* * *

**Yeah Gray's kinda flirting but I think if our tsun wants to flirt he is able to. At least after rewatching Galuna island I think that way xD.**


	2. Photos, Quietness and Alcohol

_**Photos, Quietness and Alcohol**_

**Gruvia Week Day Two:**** Quiet**

**Warning:**** AU  
****Dedication:**** iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
****Word Count:**** 1393**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gray's day had been a rather long one. Instead of doing his homework, like he was supposed to, he logged into his tumblr account and refreshed his dashboard. After he reblogged some Digimon gifsets and some memes, he went to take a look at the blogs of his friends.

Natsu's cousin posted pictures of packed boxes. Natsu had told him that his cousin and his roommate were not really happy about their university and decided to change. He did not know where they went or where they lived. He liked the picture and went to look at Lucy's blog.

Lucy had reblogged a photograph of a mutual she had 'ameonna'. The woman looked beautiful. Her blue hair was in a thick braid and over her shoulder. This ameonna commented that she was ready for a fresh start.

What was it with all his friends' mutuals and new starts. But the girl seemed pretty happy about the change and a good fresh sometimes needed. He knew that.

He liked the photograph. The woman was beautiful. Not that he was looking for a relationship. He did not have time for that.

He sighed and decided to finish the procrastination. He closed the page and read the chapter he was supposed to prepare for the next day.

He scanned it more than he read it, only reading the more interesting paragraphs more thoroughly. He only did what was necessary to pass his courses.

When he was finished with that he messaged that girl in his class, Mary, and asked what they would have to do for the lecture the next morning.

Instead of waiting for her answer he simply closed the window and got ready for a quick run around the block. On his run he got a message from Natsu asking to meet at his later to say hi to his cousin and his roommate.

He ignored Mary's message about the homework for the next morning lecture. He would not need that since he would not go to the lecture.

The last time they said hi to someone it meant drinking until they could not see straight any more. He was happy that most of those get-togethers they spend at Natsu's. Natsu had inherited a spacey apartment from his father so he had two guest rooms additionally to his own bedroom. Usually, when it was whoever moved to town, like Lucy's friend Levy some months ago, they celebrated that at Natsu's and crashed there.

He wrote Natsu a quick message asking if he should bring anything and finished his round. He checked his phone again to see that Natsu had told him to get some Malibu, because that's what Lucy liked. He just wished the two would just get it over with and get together.

He also decided to get some Jagermeister and Jacky because that was what he liked. He knew that Natsu had enough stuff to mix the hard alcohol with.

A bottle of tequila would not hurt either.

He decided to stop by the convenience store around the corner on his way back to buy the drinks with a couple of lemons and some snacks. He had just purchased the stuff and was about to turn around and get out of the store when he saw her.

The woman from the photograph that Lucy reblogged.

And she looked at him. They stared at each other for several minutes. He did not know what to say. He was not usually shy but that was all that was in his head. Quiet.

It took the cashier to ask him if everything is fine to call him back to present. And he quickly went out.

What had just happened?

When he saw her again in Natsu's apartment he knew what to say. And it may or may not have something to do with the tequila shots they took together.

At some point of the night, when it was just the two of them, since Levy suddenly had felt the need for a walk and Gajeel, who had taken Zumba courses with her, decided he would go with her. Also Natsu and Lucy had decided to go to bed. The same bed. They would not do anything, they would not even remember making out at around 11 pm.

Juvia, as he learned her name was, told him she was not tired and he could honestly think of worse things than to spend some more moments awake with a pretty girl.

"Juvia saw Gray-sama earlier.", she said and he nodded

"In the convenience store.", he remembered but she shook her head

"Yes, that is true but that's not what Juvia meant. She saw you on tumblr. You're icepants, aren't you? You liked Juvia's photo.", she smiled and he nodded

"Yeah I saw your picture and you looked really pretty on it.", he said and did not care about giving the compliment. He usually avoided giving compliments, mainly to save his image.

The woman across him blushed, he could see that in the warm glare the candle.

"Thank you. Juvia saw you earlier and she recognized you, but she did not know what to say. She did not know if you recognized her too.", she said.

He shifted his position and laid his arm around her

"Of course I recognized you. I just didn't know to say either.", he hugged her and she smiled at him brightly.

"Okay. One shot and we'll go to bed?", she asked and he nodded. They had not finished the tequila bottle before and Juvia poured the clear substance into glasses and Gray cut the last part of the lemon in half. He handed her he lemon and the salt after he finished preparing for the tequila and after she had prepared as well he grinned

"To recognizing each other from tumblr and not knowing how to react."

She copied his toast and in unison they downed the shot.

After shaking from the sharp taste of the beverage, Juvia stood up and walked over to the couch.

"What're you doing?", Gray asked when she lay down on it.

"Juvia's going to bed. It's obvious isn't it?", she explained.

"But why are you laying down on the couch? There are two guest bedrooms.", he was confused.

"Well Gray-sama will be taking one bed room, the one Natsu-san says Gray-sama always takes. And after the amount of alcohol he drank Juvia knows Gajeel-kun will follow Levy-san to bed. Not to -you know. But he won't let go of her.", she smiled as if her words made sense. They did not. Not to him.

"Nonsense, you go sleep in 'my' bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch. I insist.", he decided and Juvia blushed before requesting

"What about sharing the bed."

He was surprised to say the least. He would not have taken the bluenette for that straightforward.

"Yeah sure, why not. I'm too drunk to care.", he shrugged and she, as if misunderstanding his sentence looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you. I'll stay on my side of the bed and you stay on yours.", he laughed and she nodded

"Juvia wouldn't let Gray anything anyways, she wants you to know that she can defend herself. She knows Karate.", she nodded and Gray chuckled. This woman was something.

Five minutes they lay next to each other in silence and Gray could not help but savour the feeling. But before the quietness was filled with his snores and her heavy breathing, he had to ask something.

Until he gathered the guts to ask, the silence was rather awkward on his part.

"Juvia, do you want to go for a coffee sometime?", he asked and listened.

She did not answer. She must be asleep. Gray shook his head. Of course, he would have the guts to ask her what he had wanted to ask since he saw her at the convenience store, when she was asleep. Typical Fullbuster. Typical.

He sighed and turned on his back. It was quiet in the room until a melodic sound filled it.

"Juvia would love to."

The next thing he knew was her arm hugging his outstretched arm and he chuckled before allowing himself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay kids, this chapter shows quite a lot of hard alcohol. Can't forbid you to drink, just please keep it in the limit. Drinking alcohol can be both fun and the worst mistake that can ruin an evening. Also I just have feelings about flirty Gray.**


	3. Tears, Dorks and Phone Calls

_**Tears, Dorks and Phone Calls**_

**Gruvia Week Day Three:**** Bloom**

**Warning:**** AU, swearing!Gray  
****Dedication:**** iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
****Word Count:**** 1395**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_BAM!_

Forcefully she slammed the door in her boyfriend's face. Then she slid down the door, ignoring his repeated hammering against the door.

A soft meow made her look up and she looked in the worried eyes of her roomate's cat Lily. She smiled at the cat and petted his head.

"Don't worry, Lily. Juvia will be all right. She just doesn't feel that good right now.", she picked the cat up and took it with her into her room. There she let the cat lie on her bed and watch her.

The tears were still in her eyes when she decided to go on tumblr. No one there would tell her she looked gloomy. At least she hoped.

While her laptop started she remembered the discussion she had had with Bora.

She had caught him making out with her classmate. Her classmate did not know the two were in a relationship and was confused to find Juvia entering Bora's apartment with a key. Juvia was surprised to see her classmate in her boyfriend's living room.

She had started yelling at Bora who looked like he did not know what was going on.

He had told her, she made out with Lori because Juvia was always gloomy. Juvia did not understand what he meant.

"_Come on, babe."_ he had opened his arms for her after she had stormed out.

"_I'm sorry for making out with her... but if you prettied up a bit more this wouldn't have happened you know?_"

She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and stood up. Lily looked into the other direction as Juvia stripped down into her underwear and looked at herself in the mirror.

Okay her chest was too big, her hips too wide, she did not wear make up. But she was not ugly, was she? She was just another girl feeling self-conscious.

As if Bora had found a way into her mind, the longer she looked at herself the more she found to criticize. Quickly she dressed again and plopped into her office chair.

She was surprised to find Gray, a friend of her tumblr friend Lucy, had gone through her entire face tag and liked all her selfies. The tears were running down her face.

She smiled and her fingers itched to contact him.

Instead she made a post

'What a wonderful day to get my self-esteem down'. She put it under a keep reading and tagged it with what she felt like when writing posts like this. 'attention whore' and 'delete later'.

There was a small voice in her that wanted her followers to ask her what was wrong, but she did not want to approach them directly.

Then she saw that there was a message in her inbox and opened it.

Gray, the one that had just liked and reblogged all her selfies had written her a message. It must have been a response to her text post because it read

'The flower that blooms in adversity... is the most rare and beautiful of them all.'

Juvia looked at the quote. She knew it was a quote. It was a quote from a Disney film.

She answered the message with 'Thank you?! Did you just quote Mulan on me?'

She bit her lip and refreshed her dashboard. It did not take him long to answer.

'Well, you don't meet a girl like you in every dynasty.'

This caused Juvia to giggle shortly. She soon answered

'I didn't know you were such a dork, Gray-sama.'

Again she did not need to wait long for Gray to answer

'Well I'm full of surprises ;). Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I can call you if you want to.'

Juvia and Gray had met when Gajeel and her visited Gajeel's cousin Natsu, who was Gray's best friend. They had also exchanged numbers, which Juvia had not told her boyfriend.

'If you want to. I mean it's nothing. Just feeling a little down.'

Not even a minute later, her cell rang. It was Gray.

"Hi.", she said as she picked up and knew that she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hi.", he answered and then asked "So what's up?"

"Well it's really nothing big. Just Juvia's boyfriend.", she explained and she heard him sigh

"What did that idiot do now?"

"Juvia caught him red handed making out with her classmate.", she bit her lip. There was a lump in her throat.

"Ouch, I'm sorry. Want me to come over at the weekend and kick his ass for ya?", he asked and Juvia laughed shakily

"No don't worry it's fine... it's not even that. Juvia means, she has caught him like that again and again. She's used to him cheating.", she explained and Gray sounded surprised

"They why're you still with him?", he asked and she shrugged. She waited for him to say something when she noticed that he could not have seen her shrug since they were on the phone.

"It's just... It won't get better right? This will be probably all Juvia can get. She'd rather stay like this with Bora-kun than be alone again.", she explained and threw herself on the bed. Lily stood up and walked out of the door.

"You shouldn't think like that Juvia.", Gray told her and she sighed

"Juvia knows. But still... I mean Bora-kun is right. I'm gloomy and should pretty up more. And that's you know, true. Juvia is gloomy. That makes her ugly.", she explained.

"I don't wanna hear any of that! That's stupid. Listen I'm not gonna throw a thousand compliments at you, I could do that, but both you and I know that's not me. But that bastard doesn't deserve you. You're one of the most beautiful and kind women I've ever met, even if you are a bit weird at times. You got through so much and now let this fucktard get you down?", he told her.

The butterflies in her stomach, that she had tried to suppress ever since they got closer, went rampage.

"But what if Juvia doesn't-", she started but Gray interrupted her

"You will find someone again believe me. He might not know it yet. Or he knows and is too stupid to admit it, but I am sure that there will be some one else for you soon. Who will love you for who you are and who won't cheat on you. And even if not... you're an intelligent, strong woman, Juvia, you shouldn't define yourself by having a boyfriend or not. You deserve so much more.", he ranted and Juvia felt herself smiling.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Juvia thinks you've spend a lot of time in that 'gender in literature' class.", she giggled, brushing the tears away from her face.

"Yeah I know, but I gotta actually read the stuff or else Porylusica-sensei will grill me. So what're you going to do now?", he asked and Juvia thought.

"Well Juvia is going to delete that post on tumblr, because her self-esteem is on it's way back. Then she's going to call Bora-san and break it off with him. Then she's going to write a group message to everyone informing them that Bora-san is history.", she explained and Gray then asked

"How about going out for a coffee with me afterwards?", to which she only answered a very intelligent 'huh?'.

"Okay, don't laugh at me but when I read you weren't well I went to the train station right away and got a ticket to Oak town. I'll be at yours in 20 minutes. So what do you say?", he asked again and Juvia blushed.

He had taken on that 40 minutes, she could not believe they were already talking for 15 minutes, trip just because she was not feeling so well? The butterflies had just transformed into little planes.

She calmed herself and tried to bring a bit of humour into the situation "Is that your way of asking me out on a date?"

She dared getting her hopes up and for once in her life her wishes came true

"Yes, of course what did you think?"

She suppressed a squeal and told him she'd be ready in twenty minutes.

They bid their goodbyes and Juvia went to do what she had wanted to.

After that she had to get ready for a date after all.


	4. IceDemons, Jokes and Roundhouse Kicks

_**Ice Demons, Jokes and Roundhouse Kicks**_

**Gruvia Week Day Four:**** Demons**

**Warning:**** AU  
****Dedication:**** iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
****Word Count:**** 1137**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was time for a new url. He did not even know why he kept his current one for so long. He had changed his former one 'iceicemagic' to 'icepants' after he lost a bet against Lucy. Natsu had to change his into 'firebrain', too.

He was supposed to keep it for a week, but then he was too lazy to change it and then he grew so accustomed to it that he kept it for over a year.

He thought about a new one. There had to be 'ice' in it, since his urls _always_ had ice in them. What else could he take.

That was it his favourite song. But there were so many good songs. He thought harder until he came to the decision.

He simply adored 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons at the moment. He enjoyed the music Imagine Dragons made in total. This would be perfect.

When he found out that 'icedemon' was already taken, he immediately wrote an ask to the person, that had stolen his nickname (although seemed to have had it before him).

The ask was more a joke than a real complaint but, he could see why the person got offended.

After all he had just written an ask with 'so you're the asshole that took my url'.

The other person replied 'Oh I'm sorry, I had no idea it was reserved for you, kind sir.', the sarcasm dripping heavily from their words.

'Yeah but that's how it is.', he answered and it did not take long for him to find the answer in his askbox

'So what now you wanna fight?', that person must be as aggressive as Natsu, who was always picking fights.

He answered

'You live near Magnolia? You. Me. Next week Friday. 5 pm. Fairy Tail gym. Hold up a sign for me and we'll fight!'

* * *

A week later, he was surprised to walk into the gym he was training at. He had totally forgotten about that url dispute and had not thought that someone would travel to fight him.

In front of a tall, bulky man with red eyes and long black hair, a woman stood, holding the sign 'ice doucebag' up in the air. Both of them were clad in trainings clothes.

He went up to them and talked to the man, thinking he was going to be his enemy. The man only cocked up one brow before grinning

"I'm just the taxi. She's your enemy. Ge hee."

He looked at the woman. She had long blue hair that was up in a ponytail and matching blue eyes. She glared at him for a moment and pulled him over to the fight section of their gym was.

"Juvia doesn't want to fight you. Just apologize and you can get out of this.", she declared and he raised a brow

"I won't apologize. That url's perfect for me.", it was supposed to be a joke, the woman had to learn to take a hint.

"You might be handsome, but Juvia won't back down from a fight. Whoever wins gets to keep the name.", she decided and promptly attacked him.

He had to give her that. She was good. And fast. He had just dodged several jabs when she aimed a kick.

He caught her leg and pulled her forward so she landed on the cushioned floor.

As soon as she touched the floor she was already up again.

Even for Gajeel, who had seen Juvia fight before, it was fascinating to see the two fight. He had never seen Juvia so much on par with someone beside himself.

"Where did a beautiful girl like you learn to fight like that?", he heard the offender ask and sighed.

"What do you mean by that? That beautiful girls cannot fight?", she exclaimed, aiming a roundhouse kick for his face. He ducked and answered

"No. I mean by that that you're a strong opponent, I'd like to know who trained you and I think that you're beautiful."

Juvia stopped in her tracks and from the change in her expression Gajeel felt like hitting his head on the wall. Juvia had fallen in love. Again.

She turned away and tried to walk off "You can have the url. Juvia gives up she doesn't want to harm you.", she explained and Gray did not understand that woman.

"Oh come on, what's going on now. Let's finish this fight. Thought you were more tough.", he called out to her and Juvia sighed.

"If you want it that was, then so be it. But please don't tell Juvia she didn't warn you.", she told him and turned back again.

Gajeel smirked proudly as he saw Juvia fighting stronger than before.

He did not understand what happened next. He did not see how but somehow the tumblr-offender had made her lose her balance and Juvia landed on the floor. He did understand her next move, though.

Instead of letting herself fall flat on her back, Juvia used the momentum to spin and sweep away the guy's legs from under him. He landed on the floor and Juvia pounced on him. She straddled him and pinned his arms down with her weight.

"Just for your information. Juvia has trained in Oak town with much taller and better opponents than you. You're an ass. Just because you wanted to have that url doesn't mean it's meant for you. Juvia had it before you even thought of it. So don't go into people's ask boxes and be a total ass about a url.", she yelled at him and Gray started laughing. This situation was so confusing.

"Woman, you need to learn how to take a hint. The ask was a joke. Just as inviting you here for a match was. You shouldn't take everything so serious when it comes to tumblr. By the way I'm Gray.", he introduced himself and Juvia felt herself blush

"Hi Gray, I'm Juvia.", she told him, still in the position she beat him in.

"So you're from oak town. You came all this way just for a fight? How about ending your stay with a date.", he suggested and she started smiling at him

"Yeah sure. Meet Juvia in two hours in front of the Honeydukes hotel... unless that was another joke of yours?", she seemed uncertain and he chuckled.

"No it's not a joke. See you there.", he grinned. She jumped up and pulled Gajeel with her.

"Wtf rainwoman!", her friend exclaimed

"Shut up Gajeel. Drive Juvia to the hotel now.", she ordered and he only sighed.

As they were sitting in the car he turned to her

"Will you ever tell him that this was just your scheme to meet your tumblr crush?"

"Maybe when our children are old enough.", she declared and looked out of the window.


	5. Anons, Dancing and New Partners

_**Anons, Dancing and New Partners**_

**Gruvia Week Day Five:**** Dancing**

**Warning:**** AU  
****Dedication:**** iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
****Word Count:**** 1447**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

'Good afternoon, I wish you a nice day :).'

Again that anon. Every morning there was an anon message in his tumblr inbox, with different messages. One time they had kind of started to chat, with the anon person and had decided that all the messages were from the same person.

He even had a vague idea who it could be. 'ameonna' had followed him a few minutes before the first anon message reached his inbox. She also made a point to like every answer he sent the anon. However she _never_ liked it first. She always waited for someone to like it before her. He had yet to find out who ameonna was.

In her profile it read that she lived in Magnolia and went to University there to study literature. There were no pictures of her on her tumblr.

He went to the same University, studying the same subject. He must have met her before, right? Granted there was a huge number of students in his courses, but if she was part of the student body, he had to have met her in the past.

He wanted to find 'ameonna'.

Not only that. He also had to find a new partner as well. He did not like to admit it but he liked ballroom dancing. Not many of his friends knew of this hobby. His last partner had injured her knee during her ballet sessions and was not able to continue dancing with him.

When his friend Natsu asked him why he did ballroom dancing, he had just shrugged and answered

"Women like men who know how to dance... besides I kinda like it.", he answered.

That was not the complete truth, though. Yes the courses made it easy to find women, yes it was always a pro when he flirted, but it was not his main reason. He could not explain why, but he liked this hobby from the moment his foster-mother Ur made him learn it.

That was why he still enjoyed it and went to a group every week.

It was just his luck that there was going to be a party that night where interested dancers could look for partners. He knew that he was going to be one of the few men there, so he would hopefully find a new partner soon.

He was about to close his tumblr when he had an idea. Maybe the girl was interested in dancing as well?

He waited for the next anon, telling him she had a nice day and then answered  
'I was just wondering , I really enjoy ballroom dancing and my partner can't continue dancing with me... Do you like to dance?'.

Lucy liked the answer then ameonna. Two minutes later a new anon sat in his inbox

'Actually I do. I'm looking for a partner myself.'

He was quick to answer

'Well at Fairy Tail studios in Magnolia there's going to be a party tonight where you can meet new partners. Maybe we'll see each other there ;).'

This time ameonna was the first one to like. This was new and surprised him. He was almost certain now that it was her.

A smile made his way to his face. Maybe he and his mysterious anons would meet soon.

With more care than really was necessary, he got ready for the evening. He showered, did his hair and dressed in his light blue dress shirt and navy blue dress pants. He would wear his sneakers until he'd reach the dance hall where he would change into his dancing shoes.

Before leaving he took a last look at his tumblr. The anon had sent a last message.

'Maybe.' to which he answered

'Well if you're there you can come say hello. I promise I won't bite.'

Then he snatched his car keys and drove to the party. The first thing he did was get himself a beer. Even if he was secretly looking for his mysterious anon, he was also looking for a new dancing partner. He was not good in talking with women, since he would rather stay silent when he did not know what to say, which is what made him often look cold or arrogant.

Talking with women was easier with beer.

After he had finished said beer and observed the crowd. The other five or six men under the 20 or so women danced to almost every dance. Some good, some bad.

He put his beer down and decided to ask the first female in his vicinity. A pretty blonde with green eyes who introduced herself as Lori.

A minute into the chachacha, he decided this would not work. She did not let him lead, was talking all the time and worst of all expected an answer.

Unfortunately the same thing happened with the following five girls. He decided to take a break and found himself sitting at the bar, next to a pretty bluenette in a blue dress, who was staring at her phone.

He got a glimpse of the screen and was surprised to find her on tumblr. Was that maybe ameonna?

He decided to take his chance and tapped her shoulder. She almost flung her phone away from her in surprise. He simply held his hand out to her and she smiled, shyly.

After asking the bartender to protect her purse for her she let him lead her to the edge of the dance floor.

When the next song started, a slow waltz, he pulled her with him to the dance floor and they started dancing. He was surprise. The two had not shared a word until now but she let him lead her as if they had been dancing for years. He did not even fit together that good with his normal partner.

While he danced with her across the dance floor, he raked his brain for topics to talk about. Nothing came to mind. But the silence was not awkward. They were just two people enjoying dancing together.

Unfortunately the waltz ended and he twirled her a last time. She smiled at him but was about to turn back to her place at the bar. He took a hold of her arm again and she turned to him in surprise. He smiled at her and the red on her cheeks got even brighter.

Again, just like the waltz, she let him lead her through the Slow Fox, as if they had danced together for years. It was insane. He had never danced with someone like her. Even if he did not find his anon tonight, he would walk out of the room with a new partner.

"By the way I'm Gray.", he introduced himself to her quietly and she smiled at him and introduced herself as Juvia.

"You're a good dancer, Juvia.", he complimented and she blushed again.

"Thank you. You, too. Juvia lost her partner when she moved here from Oak Town.", she explained and he nodded

"My partner injured herself during ballet classes.", he explained.

"I know- I mean oh no, the poor girl.", she murmured nervously. He furrowed his brows.

"How do you know that?", he asked and Juvia tried to find a reason.

"Errr... I guessed because Juvia can see that you're a good dancer, that most likely dances more often so she assumed that you go here regularly. That left few options of what happened to your former partner?", she sounded unsure but Gray let it slide.

The Slow Fox was finished and the next dance was a tango. He loved dancing the tango.

Again she let him guide her along the dance as if they were a well-rehearsed team. He took his chance to ask

"So whaddaya say... Wanna become my partner?"

She beamed at him

"Juvia would love to." and he grinned back.

Then he asked

"I saw you being on tumblr, may I follow you?"

She averted her eyes, her blush grew even darker, which was surprising, and answered  
"If you don't bite."

He almost stopped dancing. She was the anon he was sure of it.

"What's your url? Mine is icepants."

"Juvia's url is ameonna."

"So let's become mutuals.", he grinned and she nodded.

"I have a question for you. Are you my mysterious anon?", he then asked and she caught her throat before saying

"Was it that obvious?" to which he only shrugged.

They continued to dance for the rest of the night, got each other's phone number and found out that they were living quite close together. Gray would say it had been a successful evening and he was happy to have found both a new partner and his mysterious anon.


	6. Light Bulbs, Friends and School Crushes

_**Light Bulbs, Friends and School Crushes**_

**Gruvia Week Day Six:**** Light**

**Warning:**** AU  
****Dedication:**** iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
****Word Count:**** 1137**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

One minute she was sitting in her room, reading a book for class. The next the light went out and she sat in the dark. She sighed. She hoped Gajeel had bought the light bulbs like she had asked him to. Otherwise she'd have to sit in the dark for the rest of the night, which was not in any way fun.

She took her cell phone and the 'torch' function to light her way. She sighed unhappily when she found out that her wonderful roommate had forgotten the light bulbs. She would have loved to kick his ass for that, but he would not come home tonight.

She would not be able to read like this. So she got out her laptop and decided to spend the night catching up to what was going on on tumblr.  
But before that she made a text post 'What to do when the light bulb breaks?'.

It took her friend Lucy just a minute to reblogg and add  
'Screw in a new one ;D.'

'Haven't got any. That's kinda my problem. My roommate forgot to buy some new kurogane. Idiot', she had answered and it did not take Lucy long to reblog again

'Well, my friend icepants works around your place maybe he can bring you one.'

'Hahaha. If he wants to ;).', Juvia added.

If he was a friend of Lucy's she knew she could trust him not do anything weird when he visited her. Half an hour later 'icepants' liked the post. Juvia did not expect him to bring a light bulb to a complete stranger.

She waited for 10 minutes, when the doorbell she got up and searched her way through her dark room. When she finally reached the door and after opening it, she asked the guy if he was 'icepants'.

"Please call me Gray. And you're Juvia?", he asked and she nodded. She could not see his face because he stood with his face in the dark. Just his silhouette.

"Well, please come in.", Juvia smiled and let him in.

"Okay so where's the light bulb that needs to be changed?", he asked and Juvia thought for a moment. She reached for his arm and pulled him with her.

"Follow Juvia."

With slow steps in the dark they manoeuvred their way over to where the lamp was at.

"Wait a moment. Juvia will get her phone to make some light.", she told him but his words stopped her.

"Nono. Take mine." Juvia heard him rustle and a minute later he had unlocked his phone and activated the flash light app he had. Juvia wanted to know what he looked like, but did not want to hold the light into his face.

"Will you hold it while I am changing the bulbs?", he asked and Juvia answered

"Yes. Let Juvia get a chair for you to climb on."

No two minutes later, the lightbulbs were changed and Lucy's friend had jumped down the chair to switch on the light.

When it was light again the two looked at each other and both hesitated.

Juvia had to keep a swoon in, because why had Lucy not warned her about the good looks of her friend. She saw Gray furrow his brows in thought.

"I know you from somewhere.", he observed.

"Maybe you saw one of Juvia's photos when Lucy-san reblogged it?", she asked and he merely shrugged.

"Yeah sure. That'd be it. I should... go now.", he sounded like he really did not want to leave and Juvia did not want him to go either so she quickly offered

"Oh no, please stay. Juvia can cook some coffee or make some tea. She needs to thank you for the light bulb.", she smiled and he looked at her again and then nodded.

Juvia quickly pulled the chair over to the small table she and Gajeel ate at when they were home. She motioned for Gray to sit down and moved over to the kitchen.

"So, coffee?", she asked and Gray nodded.

She quickly brew the dark beverage and while it dripped down the old coffee machine Gajeel and Juvia had, she sat down at the table.

"So where are you from?", Gray asked, starting the small talk.

"Juvia grew up in a small town in the North of Fiore. Have you ever heard of Frosting?", she asked and Gray's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? That's where I grew up, too.", he exclaimed and Juvia looked at him surprised

"Really? What a coincidence. Juvia went to school there until fourth class. Then she moved in with her uncle in Oak Town.", she explained and Gray looked like he finally remembered.

"Wait. Were you in Ms. Milkovich's class?", he asked and Juvia answered

"Yes, how do you know?"

"You're Juvia Fernandez?"

"Juvia was, yes. After her parents separated she regained her mother's maiden name though. So it's Juvia Loxar now. What did you say was your last name again?", she asked and Gray told her it was Fullbuster.

"Of course, Gray Fullbuster. Juvia had a crush on you in fourth class.", she smiled and then blushed realizing what she had just admitted.

"Are you joking? I had the hugest crush on you ever. Then you moved away so suddenly.", he laughed.

"Why did Juvia have to move in with her uncle.", she exclaimed and shook her head.

"I know, I was so sad back then. My brother Lyon laughed at me the whole time. How small the world it.", Gray snickered.

"Maybe this is a second chance for us.", Juvia smiled shyly and Gray nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe. Hey, I'm about to head over to Lucy's place. You wanna come with me? We could catch up."

"Juvia would love to. She'll just put on something else but her pajamas.", she smiled and stood up.

Thirty minutes later they got to Lucy's place. Juvia was surprised to find her roommate Gajeel there with a girl named Levy.

The group listened and laughed about the stories Juvia and Gray had to tell about their childhood together.

At the end of the night, when they went their separate ways, Gray gave Juvia his number. He wanted to bring her home, but had to take Wendy and Natsu home with his car.

"Write or call when you're home. Just wanna know if you got home safely.", he blushed and averted his eyes. Juvia beamed up at him.

"Yes Juvia will call you Gray-sama.", she had picked up that habit of calling him Gray-sama, when she remembered calling him that when they were children.

"Oh, and if you ever need a light bulb again, just tell me.", he grinned and she giggled.

Then she stood on the balls of her feet and pressed her lips to Gray's cheek as a sign of Goodbye.


	7. Followers, Guests and Feelings

_**First Followers, Surprising Guests and Hidden Feelings**_

**Gruvia Week Day Seven:**** Sweet**

**Warning:**** AU  
****Dedication:**** iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
****Word Count:**** 1734**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

He sighed and closed the window. He could not do it.  
She had been following him for such a long time. She must have been his first follower on tumblr. She had followed him before Lucy and Natsu even had the chance to type in his url.

And she was still around.

She reblogged every text he wrote, every selfie he published, most of the things he reblogged himself. She never participated in these ask games though. Even though he had explicitly asked her and his friends to write him an ask.

He had followed back three months ago.

Two months ago he started reblogging her every post, like each of her selfies. He even follwed her friend 'kurogane' since he sometimes posted pictures of the two.

One month ago Lucy had asked him why he did not contact her. They were mutuals after all. 'ameonna' lived, like them in Magnolia, maybe this could become a beautiful friendship. When she found out that Gray found the pictures of his first follower beautiful (not that he said it like this. He had only said that they were not not beautiful) she added a 'or more' to the end of that sentence.

Ever since Lucy had told him to contact her, he had tried. He sat in front of his laptop, starting to type. Sometimes an ask, sometimes a fanmail. He sat there and wrote until he had the perfect text.

That was always when he thought he could not do that, close the window and lose the text. A few hours later he would sit there again trying to come up with a different text. He felt pathetic.

Sometimes it was just a small 'hi :) how are you?', sometimes it was a stupid question, mostly fandom related. Once, he was particularly drunk that evening he had even invited her out onto a date. Because his drunken self thought he had a crush on her. Thank god he never send that ask. He thinks. He cannot really remember if he sent it or not. Her lack of answer made him believe he closed the window before hitting the wrong button.

You cannot fall in love over the internet, he told himself. He knew, though, that that was not entirely true.

Lucy and Natsu had found each other on tumblr. True, they both knew the other existed before, since they were both his friends. But they had never met, nor talked to each other. Until Natsu followed her and sent her an ask. Three weeks later Natsu had confessed he fell in love with someone on the internet, he had no idea it had been Lucy. When they met in real life it only took them another week to get together.

Levy had had a long-distance relationship with someone from tumblr. Ironically it was 'kurogane'. They had never met, but Levy claimed that once they did meet they would become a short-distance couple. He asked himself why they had not met yet, after all kurogane and ameonna moved to Magnolia together.

Bixlows and Lisanna's relationship only started when she was studying abroad and asking him about updates on their friends.

So love over the internet was possible. But he was not in love with that ameonna girl. He did not even know her name!

Then remembered. He did know her name. He remembered her name because it was in her description.

Juvia.

He closed his laptop and sighed. He had to forget that woman.

But the more he wanted to forget about her, the more prominent she was in his mind. He could imagine her giggling at something he said, yawning cutely in the morning, screaming out his name when- Wait where did that last thought come from.

What. In. Mavis'. Name. Was. Wrong. With. Him.

He barely restrained himself from hitting his head on the desk repeatedly.

That was it. The last straw. He would contact her. Get to know her, find something about her he did not like. Forget this weird feeling in his chest.

All of a sudden he knew exactly what to write.

It did not take him a minute and he had left 'Hi, I think you were my first follower ever. What made you stick around for so long :D' in her ask box.

As soon as he had pushed the 'send' button his doorbell rang. He did not expect any guests. Whatever it would just be Natsu who had fucked up and was then thrown out by Lucy. He would hide at Gray's telling him that he had been an idiot and that he did not deserve Lucy. Half an hour later, Lucy would be at his door bawling because she had destroyed her chance with Natsu. They made up in his living room and it would be impossible to remove the kissing couple from his couch.

He was surprised when he opened the door.

A pretty bluenette stood there in a blue summer dress that reached her knees. Her long blue hair was in waves and were brushed behind her shoulders. She was not small but he towered over her easily, even though she was wearing white heels. Her deep blue eyes were averted from him and she seemed nervous.

He had never met this person, but knew immediately who she was.

ameonna, aka Juvia.

The irony of the situation washed over him. He had just finally after all these weeks contacted her and a second later she rang his doorbell.

He did not know what to do and when she lifted her eyes to meet his they just stood there staring at each other.

Only when he heard his neighbour Erza's voice, he was pulled form his trance  
"Just invite her inside already, you dork.", then the sound of a window closing.

He scratched the back of his head and stepped aside inviting the woman in front of him inside with a gesture.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd have a visitor. My place's a bit of a mess.", he murmured once he had closed the door behind her. Her eyes flickered up to his face in surprise and all of a sudden a bright blush adorned her cheeks.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water?", he asked when she did not move and nodded.

He showed her the way to his couch and went to get a glass of water for her in his kitchen. He was suddenly very hot. Was is AC broken again? He sighed and without noticing it shed his long sleeved shirt he wore over his black tshirt.

He fetched two glasses of water and got back into the living room, where Juvia sat just as he had left her. She looked so out of place in his messy apartment.

She smiled and accepted the drink. After taking a gulp she caught her throat and looked at Gray

"Juvia is sorry for intruding. She got your address from Lucy-san. Juvia was visiting her cousin's girlfriend with her cousin and realized you lived here. She shouldn't have come. She is very sorry.", the woman had put the glass on his coffee table and had stood up again.

She was everything he had imagined her to be and more. The thoughts that had been in his head before came back rushing at him clearer. Seeing her before him and hearing her voice made these fantasies more real.

"No, no don't worry. Please sit down again.", he smiled and she blushed even brighter before looking away again and letting herself fall back on the couch.

"You must've had some other reason for ringing my bell than that you were around. So what brought you here?", he asked and saw her licking her lips nervously.

"Juvia admired you for a long time now. When you wrote her that ask some weeks back, she could not contain her happiness. But she was too shy to respond. So she messaged Lucy-san, who gave Juvia your address and your number. Juvia just wanted to tell you that she thought the ask was very nice and very sweet.", she explained. He frowned. He never sent his messages.

'Don't tell me...', he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Okay, don't get me wrong. But which ask? I never sent any of the messages I wrote to you.", okay he had not meant to tell her that.

"More messages? For Juvia?", she asked him surprised.

"Don't change the topic, Juvia. Which ask?", he asked and she smiled at him brightly

"Where you asked Juvia on a date two weeks ago. It was such a sweet message. Juvia also has a crush on you and for the longest time she thought it was stupid, just like you but when she read...", she began and Gray groaned and stopped her from speaking.

"Okay I'm really sorry, but I wrote this thing drunk. I don't remember anything.", he told her and she looked at him for a moment before looking down. Her shoulders slumped.

"I had no idea that I had any feelings for you. Until then you were just the pretty tumblr user that was my first follower and stuck around for so long. But I dunno- this drunken self of mine realized that that's a lie I told myself and that I do have feelings for you.", woah where did that come from? Why did he say that? He would just make her false hopes.

But the thought that she looked so sad that moment ago was worse. He did not want to see her so down.

Her head had shot up again and she had launched herself at him, enveloping him into an embrace. His eyes widened as her smell invaded his senses. He was frozen in his seat. Then a small smile made its way onto his face and he returned the hug.

Ten minutes ago he had idea what she was like out of tumblr. He had no idea who she really was. Now he still had no idea about her, but he wanted to change that. And the idea of having to let her go was oddly upsetting.

Oh whatever, he had feelings for this woman, she had feelings for him and he could think of worse things than being hugged by such a beautiful and sweet woman.

He smiled when he heard her whisper "Gray-sama is so sweet."

**I have no idea what this is. Prompt is barely there. But whatever. I think it's fluffy and sweet so that's where the prompt's hidden.**


End file.
